Que faire ? Mon frère est un pervers
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le retour d'Ed le pervers ! Cette fois, Alphonse en a marre, il va falloir prendre les mesures radicales...


-1**Titre : Que faire ? Mon frère est un pervers**

**Auteur : la fille armé d'un lance-flamme…ouais, elle là-bas…Anders qu'elle s'appelle**

**Pairing : Edward, les filles, peut-être même les garçons, qui sait ? Et Winry, et Hawkeye aussi…--'**

**Rating : K parce que vraiment c'est n'importe quoi de chez n'importe quoi**

**Note de l'auteur : La suite de « Mon frère est un pervers ». Mais bon, c'est une fic indépendante, enfin je pense. Donc, toujours le point de vue de Al. Pauvre Alphonse, je crois que c'est un ange de pouvoir supporter Edward…**

Comme je l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois dans la série : J'aime mon frère.

Cependant, je dois avouer que depuis que sa libido s'est brusquement réveillé - Seigneur, aidez-moi - je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Alors que je m'étais enfui chez notre Maître, il a réussi à me retrouver et m'a traîné de force à la maison, à Central, pour que je fasse le ménage - mais également la lessive, la cuisine, le repassage, les factures, et tutti quanti…cet incapable n'est même pas foutu de se débrouiller tout seul, et moi je passe pour quoi là-dedans ? Pour la bonniche de service, pendant que Môsieur reçoit de jolies demoiselles qu'il entraîne prestement dans sa chambre…

…

Oui, j'ai d'abord eu du mal à l'admettre, mais…mon frère, le célèbre Fullmetal, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, l'Alchimiste du peuple pour le peuple, et tout le tintouin…mon frère, Edward, est un pervers.

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire; je suis désespéré ! J'en ai assez de m'occuper de tout pendant qu'il passe son temps à draguer !

Marre de devoir aller le chercher au poste tous les soirs parce qu'il a agressé une fille.

Marre de me payer ses copines au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, quand elles dégrisent.

Marre de démonter l'aspirateur à chaque fois que je fait le ménage dans sa chambre, parce que l'appareil est bloqué, ayant aspiré par erreur un préservatif qui traînait là.

Marre des revues porno, des posters cochons, des tas de cassettes et DVD interdits au moins de 16 ans qui s'entassent dans la maison !

Marre de ne plus pouvoir inviter personne sans que tu leur sautes dessus - même quand ce sont des garçons bon sang !

Bref…ras-le-bol de ce pervers de Niisan ! Je pète un câble, une durite, un fusible…en clair…J'EXPLOSE !!!

…

Edward se redresse sur le canapé et quitte l'écran de télé - diffusant les ébats de quatre personnes ensemble - des yeux une minute pour regarder son frère.

- Al, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es tout rouge !

- Niisan, il y a que…que…, bafouille un Alphonse bouillonnant.

Le visage du blondinet s'éclaire.

- Ah ! Tu es gêné, c'est ça ?! Désolé petit frère, c'est vrai que tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de film.

Edward pousse alors Al dehors.

- Va faire des courses !, dit l'aîné en claquant la porte.

Al reste sans voix sur la trottoir une paire de seconde, le temps de cligner des yeux, hébété.

…

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

…

Désespéré, Alphonse appelle Mamie Pinako depuis une cabine téléphonique.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Mamie ? Ed est devenu complètement incontrôlable ! Ce matin, je l'ai même vu recevoir un paquet…je crois bien que c'était une poupée gonflable !

- Du moment qu'il ne se déguise pas en bunny girl, il y a encore de la marge, répondit la vieille femme avec philosophie.

- EN BUNNY GIRL ?!? J'aimerais mieux ! Il préfère les combinaisons en cuir avec des lanières en latex !!!, paniqua Al.

Dans le combiné, Pinako déglutit.

- Bon, je crois que cette fois, c'est grave mon petit Alphonse. Je t'envoie de quoi le calmer quelques temps…

Le garçon passa les 15 minutes suivantes à remercier la vioc avec véhémence.

- De rien mon p'tit, de rien…

Mais avant qu'Al ait pu lui demander quel était ce remède miracle qu'elle allait lui envoyer, le téléphone public se mit à réclamer des pièces et la conversation fut coupée.

Il fut donc obliger de rentrer à la maison, après avoir fait les courses.

…

- Niisan, je suis rentré !

Il entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaan, pas la cuisiiiiiiiiiiiine !, s'écria Alphonse en se précipitant.

Et en imaginant tout ce qu'un pervers peut faire avec des casseroles.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

Alphonse, qui était en train de nettoyer les caleçons de son frère - tâche très ingrate - appela Edward pour qu'il aille ouvrir.

- Peux pas, chuis occupé !, s'exclama le blondinet, enfermé dans sa chambre, d'une voix essoufflée.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération et de lassitude, le plus jeune vînt ouvrir.

- Bonjour !, fit Winry en lui sautant au cou.

- Winryyy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Al avec effarement.

- Je suis là pour soigner Edward !, répondit-elle, une lueur psychotique dans le regard.

- Winry ?, hurla alors Edward en apparaissant sur le palier de l'étage, pour voir la chose de ses propres yeux ébahis.

La blonde, à la vitesse lumière, gravit les escaliers en une fraction de seconde et entraîna le garçon dans sa chambre, avant d'en claquer violemment la porte.

Alphonse tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des « Ouille » « Ah ! » « Tu me fais mal ! » « Là c'est bon ! »…

Une goutte à la tempe, il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse comme s'ils n'existaient pas et qu'il continue les tâches ménagères.

…

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les deux descendirent, tandis qu'Alphonse préparait le dîner.

Il remarqua qu'Ed boitait, la mine douloureuse. Et Winry arborait un sourire éblouissant.

Il posa les plats et s'assit à table avec eux.

Et rouge comme une pivoine, il posa la question :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La blondinette aux yeux bleus l'observa, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa boîte à outils sur Edward !

…

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il est redevenu normal. Je suis bien content !

Il est même retourné travailler ! Il avait arrêté - ou plutôt, avait été contraint d'arrêter, quand Mustang l'avait surpris faisant du gringue au lieutenant Hawkeye, et qu'il avait essayé de « le faire griller comme une dinde de Noël, ce petit enfoiré ! » d'après ses propres termes.

L'autre jour, j'ai eu Mamie Pinako au téléphone, et il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

- Qu'a fait Winry ?, avais-je demander, appréhendant la réponse.

A la place, j'ai entendu un rire caquetant.

- Que crois-tu qu'elle ai fait Alphonse ? Elle a réglé son automail qui appuyait un peu trop sur son entrejambe, c'est tout.

Et c'est alors que j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose de fondamental.

Le pervers, c'est moi !


End file.
